1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy featuring animal characters, and more particularly to, a movable frog toy which can execute the same motions as real frogs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, most toys featuring animal characters are puppies and cats which can perform various motions and make sounds such as walking, wagging tails, crying, or the like. The conventional toys have satisfactorily given some amusement and pleasure to children.
However, as the conventional toys have been extant for a long time without particular variety, children are fed up with the toys. Therefore, a new toy which features new animal characters is needed.
Accordingly, some of attempts have been made in the prior art to design a movable or audible toy featuring a frog character as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,319, 4,802,880 and 4,441,099, However, these frog toys can imitate only the jumping motion of the frog, but cannot perform detailed motions, for example, motion to extend a lingua for catching food, or motion to vibrate the uvula when crying. These frog toys didn't give any feeling of familiarity or wonderfulness to the children.